kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase Powers
Summary Chase Powers is a dimension-traveller who has allied himself with the Knights of the Olde Speech, specifically Lady Jonna. He has no select weapon of choice, though he has been known to wield a sword in battle. Chase's first canon appearance in the storyline was in the Additional Manuscript "Lady Jonna's Quest", in which he and his friends Neil Chloris and Brooke Cladesin attempt to help Jonna escape through the Dimensional Gate so that she may recruit other-dimension allies to help the Knights of the Olde Speech fight TheDude. Though the plan ultimately fails when Jonna is captured by Lord Brocktree, Chase vows to return and help his friend. APPEARANCE: Chase has a slim build due to his years of living rough, complete with stubble and slightly crooked facial features - doubtlessly from being punched in the face one time too many. An odd trait Chase has is his green hair, which he claims is that colour due to an acid rainstorm. His attire is casual, mostly rags coloured with earth tones. PERSONALITY: Chase has a quick wit and quick legs, which are both traits that he has demonstrated on numerous occasions. He's very sarcastic, and also takes delight in mocking the romantic relationships with others - which might or might not turn out to be ironic. Despite this, Chase has a deep side. Having seen the destruction of his home dimension, he has the air of a survivor of war, and he also has his own weird branch of wisdom to impart. ABILITIES AND POWERS: Whilst not in possession of any magic abilities, Chase has an uncanny knack for theft, lockpicking, and other sneaky skills. He's not so skilled in a fight though, preferring to shout encouragement from the sidelines. QUOTES: "Wherever you think we're from, it's weirder than that."-Chase, when questioned about his origins "Well, it’s the first time I’ve met anyone who’s even had royal connections, so forgive me if I idolize you for a bit."-Chase, to Lady Jonna "It's been a while since we haven't been in mortal peril."-Chase "Shall we stick together once we get out of this dimension?"-Chase, to Jonna "I've seen a lot of things in my time - some still haunt me to this day - but I'll never forget... I'll never forget the sight... of an entire dimension... an entire dimension... crumbling. Falling to pieces."-Chase, on the destruction of Sumesen. "I failed to protect someone I cared about in the past. People I cared about... especially one friend of mine. The point is you need to harden yourself up, mentally. Take it from me, everything may seem fine and dandy, but it won't be eventually. And when that day comes, you need to have your priorities straight."-Chase "Don't worry everyone. Chase Powers, Warrior of Sumesen, friend of Neil Chloris, recycler of waste, is here!"-Chase, enacting a scenario APPEARANCES: * Lady Jonna's Quest TRIVIA: * Chase's hair is green due to his being caught in an acid rainstorm when younger. * If there were any modern-day psychologists in Morica, they would diagnose Chase with hiraeth - (a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return). * Whilst nought is confirmed, it is hinted at that Chase has a romantic history that ended in tragedy. Category:Characters